El campo de los sueños
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Es difícil ser un adolescente, encerrado pupilo casi todo el año en un instituto modelo. Miedos, tristezas, alegrías, amigos y amor, tantas cosas sienten los alumnos que casi pierden noción de que están allí para estudiar. Como reaccionan estos niños rico


**El campo de los sueños**

**Summary:** Es difícil ser un adolescente, encerrado pupilo casi todo el año en un instituto modelo. Miedos, tristezas, alegrías, amigos y amor, tantas cosas sienten los alumnos que casi pierden noción de que están allí para estudiar. Como reaccionan estos niños ricos ante el dolor del amor? UA- AxM KxK MxS

**N/A: **Nueva versión de mi fic Tameiki Wo Somaru Negai, tiene varias modificaciones, y volveré a subirlo con regularidad como debe ser! Originalmente iba a ser un MisaoxAoshi, ahora es de las tres parejas, se agrega KenshinxKaoru y MegumixSanosuke. Espero que les guste!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

**Recién llegada**

_Hace mucho tiempo escucho voces y ni una palabra…y mis ojos maltratados se refugian en la nada y se cansan de ver un montón de caras y ni una mirada…_

Soledad. Miedo. Tristeza. Angustia. Sentada sobre la cama acolchonada no hacía más que ver los extensos jardines del instituto desde el ventanal de su habitación…

Cuan rápido su vida había cambiado tomando un giro que nunca habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas…

Cuan rápido todo lo bueno había terminado, para dar lugar a lo que sería el comienzo de su nueva vida como niña rica…

Era irónico, cualquier otra muchacha se habría sentido meramente consolada dentro del infortunio…aunque la noticia que le había dado su abuelo no hacía otra cosa que amargarle más la existencia…

FLASH BACK

La muchacha de largo cabello azulado miraba un álbum de fotos que tenia sobre la cama… pasaba las hojas distraídamente mientras sentía algunas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas … al ver esas imágenes no podía evitar que su sonrisa característica abandonara su rostro dando lugar a una mirada triste y llena de angustia… como deseaba que alguien la abrazara enserio… no cómo esos hipócritas parientes que habían ido a verla, que ella ni siquiera conocía porque no trataban desde hacía años con sus padres, y ahora aprecian interesados por la herencia de la familia Makimachi…

-Puedo pasar, Misao-chan? –oyó que decía la voz de un anciano del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si si, adelante abuelo…-respondió la joven apresurándose a secar su rostro con las mangas de la remera que llevaba y guardar el álbum debajo de la almohada.

-Pudiste dormir bien?-preguntó mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la cálida luz del sol que iluminó la cara de la azulina.

Misao asiente sin decir nada mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar…ese era su abuelo, el padre de su padre. Okina, un anciano simpático, quien se notaba se preocupaba por su nieta a la que no veía desde que era pequeña por una discusión que había tenido con su hijo hacia ya muchos años. A la muchacha el hombre le caía bien, a pesar de no conocerlo demasiado, le inspiraba bastante confianza y era al único de sus familiares que respetaba y quería.

-Sabes…tengo que darte una noticia…-comentó Okina sentándose junto a ella sobre la cama, luego sonrió levemente.

-De que se trata?-preguntó mostrándose un poco interesada.

-Mañana comenzaras en tu nuevo colegio –dijo simplemente.

Nuevo colegio…las palabras del hombre canoso resonaban en la mente de la chica quien lo que menos deseaba era volver a la escuela…para peor no seria SU escuela…sino una nueva, donde comenzar de cero…tal vez en parte le haría bien así que eso la ilusionó un poco. Al ver que su nieta permanecía en silencio prosiguió.

-Irás al mismo instituto que tu primo…

-Primo? –preguntó con sorpresa, nunca le habían hablado de un pariente de su edad.

-Así es…-hace una pausa- No comparten sangre realmente, es el hijo de la mujer de tu tío…

-Ya veo…-comentó la colegiala pensativa intentando imaginárselo.

-El instituto _Firewall Institute for Advanced Learners_ es muy respetado en Tokio…es un orgullo para la familia que comiences a asistir allí de ahora en mas…

-Fire…que?-inquirió la chica mirando a su abuelo sin entender.

-Un colegio modelo-concluyó el ansiado sonriendo y arqueando las cejas- Vivirás en ahí durante el año…

-Vivir…allí?-preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sentía cerrarse su garganta por la repentina acumulación de angustia.

-Claro, sus alumnos son pupilos-agregó con una increíble tranquilidad.

La joven simplemente se quedó sin habla… la noticia había terminado de devastarla… pero simplemente sonrió para no preocupar a su abuelo que estaba muy ilusionado con su ingreso, luego de contarle que el mismo la llevaría allí a la mañana siguiente le indicó que guardara su ropa y salió tarareando una canción de buen humor.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

Miraba por la ventana con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo típico del primer día en un lugar que se desconoce. Veía edificios, negocios, y enormes colectivos transitar por las calles de la importante ciudad a su alrededor… que raro era todo eso para ella…seguro le costaría mucho adaptarse…

-Ojalá mis compañeros sean amables-dijo para si dándose ánimos.

Okina la despidió en la puerta, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que la pasara lo mejor posible. Sonrió con amabilidad y puso nuevamente su coche en marcha dejando a Misao de pie frente a la imponente institución.

Luego de un extenso suspiro comenzó a caminar atravesando con lentitud el jardín del lugar…

No le desagradaba del todo, se trataba de un edificio enorme, que si no fallaban sus cálculos, debía ocupar una manzana entera, de esos antiguos que luego de la guerra se habían reciclado sin cambiar su estilo clásico. Varias enredaderas cubrían la fachada dándole un aspecto algo mas calido. El sendero que llevaba a la entrada parecía eterno…para que querían tanto parque?...

Al llegar a la puerta descubrió que estaba entreabierta…así que tímidamente la empujó ingresando al hall de entrada. Primer grave error. De inmediato sintió algo helado caer sobre ella, al ver sus manos y su ropa descubrió que ahora estaba bañada en algo que parecía ser… ¿comida?… enseguida reconoció el sabor cuando el liquido recién batido llegó a sus labios. Crema.

Levantó la vista de si misma para dirigirla a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en las enormes y lujosas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, estos se reían a más no poder de su desgracia. De seguro ellos habían sido.

-Mhhp… idiotas…-murmuró la muchacha molesta intentando retener la furia que sentía, no quería comenzar peleando, se había propuesto pasar ese último año en paz.

-Así que tu eres la niñita nueva…-comentó la única chica del grupo poniéndose de pie de forma elegante. A decir verdad era muy bonita. El cabello largo y negro como el azabache la hacia lucir mas mayor de lo que en realidad era, las facciones angulosas y sensuales, ojos oscuros y labios rojos la hacían increíblemente atractiva. Por su altura y físico parecía una de esas modelos que la muchacha de la trenza solo había visto un par de veces por televisión… su andar gracioso y sus gestos mostrando superioridad y perfección…

La ojiazul asintió un poco molesta por su modo de hablarle.

-Que te pareció nuestra sorpresa? –preguntó un muchacho de cabello largo y también oscuro que vestía con unos jeans y una remera verde.

-Cállate Tsukioka- puntualizó la joven mirando al muchacho de forma fría, el susodicho pareció algo molesto pero no respondió nada.

-Una campesina como tú no puede venir a una escuela como esta-agregó de forma altanera la morocha.

-Mh… no puedes impedirme que venga aquí…-respondió la recién llegada comenzando a enfadarse.

-Tengo una cierta…influencia-se limitó a decir ella.

-Eso a mi no me importa-respondió crudamente Misao.

-Mhp… quien te crees comadreja…

-Comadreja!-sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, como se atrevía a insultarla así sin conocerla? Y eso era la alta sociedad?

-Tsukioka, Enishi, Shougo… volvamos a clases. –concluyó dándole la espalda.

-Mh… si…mejor vete…maldita zorr…-fue interrumpida por una bofetada de la muchacha quien se había dado vuelta rápidamente para mirarla con odio.

-Makimachi, esto no quedara así.

Luego de esto, el pequeño grupo se retiró dejando a la recién llegada anonadad y sin saber que hacer, se llevó la mano a la mejilla la cual le ardía un poco…pero mas que el rostro, lo que tenía herido era el orgullo. Claro que eso no quedaría así.

-Bien… acabo de entrar y comienzo así…-suspira con tristeza, su estadía allí se complicaría más de que esperaba.

-Tu eres Misao-san? –escuchó una voz dulce y suave detrás de ella. Al voltearse se encontró con una joven de su edad, llevaba el cabello castaño suelto y un el uniforme del instituto. Una sincera sonrisa decoraba su rostro, y sus ojos claros mostraban tranquilidad, por alguna razón la ojiazul sintió que ella era diferente a la chica que acababa de conocer, le inspiró algo de confianza. Asintió.

-Un gusto conocerte-le tendió la mano de modo amigable- Yo soy Tsubame, y estoy en tu mismo curso.

-Me alegra conocer a alguien…-respondió la otra estrechando su mano algo avergonzada por que la viera así.

-Mh… veo que ya conociste a Megumi-san y su grupo…-suspira- Te mostraré tu habitación donde podrás lavarte y cambiarte-sonrió y subió las escaleras. La joven Makimachi no dudó en seguirla.

Momentos después se encontraban ya en una habitación del segundo piso, agradablemente decorada y con tres camas que indicaban el número de jóvenes que dormían allí.

-Esta también es la habitación de Kaoru-chan -comentó Tsubame buscando algo en el ropero, instantes después me dio un tallón y un uniforme limpio-Puedes usar el mío-agregó con una sonrisa de hermana mayor.

-Muchas gracias…-respondió la recién llegada sonriendo levemente, luego entró al baño donde se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase.

-Te espero en el salón-comentó la castaña desde afuera- Queda en el tercer pinto, 5to B

- Si Si, enseguida voy!-respondió la otra mientras terminaba de cepillar su largísimo cabello oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

De pie frente a la puerta solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacia la tiza al rozar la plana superficie del pizarrón… hacia ya cinco minutos que estaba de pie dudando si tocar o no. Temía que el profesor se molestara si interrumpía la clase. Finalmente se armo de valor y suavemente golpeó la puerta… la tiza se detuvo y se escuchó un _"Pase"._ La avergonzada muchacha entró sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en ella, los murmullos comenzaban a llenar el salón haciendo teñir de rosado las mejillas de la joven.

-Si?-preguntó seriamente el profesor quien se sacaba las gafas a la vez que dejaba la tiza sobre su escritorio.

-S-soy…Makimachi… -dijo ella en voz bastante baja.

-Ahh si, la alumna nueva-palmeo sus manos para despegar de ellas el polvo- Yo soy Hikoseijuro, profesor de matemáticas-sonríe levemente- siéntate por ahí…-señaló vagamente un rincón del aula y luego continuó con sus cálculos en la pizarra.

Misao miró el salón buscando sitio hasta ver un asiento vacío en la tercera fila junto a la ventana… caminó hasta allí y se sentó dejando su cuaderno sobre el banco. Ya mas calmada al no ser el centro de atención.

Recién ahí se fijo quien estaba a su lado. Se trataba de un muchacho bastante más alto que ella, por no decir mucho, de cabello azulado y de mirada seria e inteligente. Parecía interesado en la clase aunque tenía sus libros cerrados. A pesar de que ella lo miraba el parecía ignorarla completamente, no sabía si era que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o si poco le importaba.

-Misao-san…

Al escuchar su nombre giró la cabeza. La joven detrás de ella, quien llevaba el cabello azulado recogido en una coleta le dio un sobre rojo que al parecer el enviaba el grupo de la parte de atrás del salón…para su disgusto con el que se había encontrado al entrar. Seguro serían más problemas.

Con algo de curiosidad pero pocas expectativas lo abrió…para en su interior solo ver un papel del mismo color que su contenedor con su nombre y apellido.

-Que es esto…?-preguntó la joven para si sin comprender, otra broma pesada? Sin notarlo había pensado en voz alta.

-Un desafío-respondió el joven a su lado mirándola de reojo por primera vez- Takani te quiere fuera de este lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bien! En este no tuve que modificar demaciadas cosas jeje… espreo que les guste! Quiero muchos reviews ehh! Próximamente prometo actualizar mis otras historias (falta poco para El día que me amen!), y tambien estoy haciendo un one shot titulado: Otro modelo de venganza, pero a ese le falta bastante…próximamente nuevo fic SanoxMeg: Dejando los habitos. Deberia terminar algun fic antes de seguir empezando nuevas historias… pero bueno! Ahora si me retiro, lean! Y dejen RR! Ja ne!


End file.
